Smoke & Mirrors
by Sonar
Summary: A girl finds out she is the target of Orochimaru after something happened in the past that has never left her the same. I plan to get a better title for this story soon. Rating might change. First Naruto story I did.
1. Character Guide

Characters Guide:  
(please note that several things are missing as of yet and not all characters will be introduced.)

Blaze Shizuzhaki Age: 13 Gender: Female Hair: Dark Brown and past her shoulders Eyes: Brown but mostly covered with shades and her eyes turn black if necessary.  
Crush: Shino Aburame Friends: Team 10, Team 8, Iruka, Kabuto, Team Gai Team mates: Sasori Ackunae, Leah Akamauri Original team: Akana Twotori (deceased,  
Sensei: Takumo Ikashi Speciality: is able to find illusions easily and if someone is in disguise, she can see through it. Can talk to animals, have black eyes that allow her to see through genjutsu traps and illusions, can turn off her black eyes.  
Jutsus: Reaper Blade Jutsu Death Blade Dance (later renamed to Razor Leaf Blade jutsu) chakra blades come on her hands and feet and she can either channel chakra through her arms and keep the blades on her hands or she can make blades on both hand and feet and shoot them while in the air or even on the ground, , Shadow Illusion (allows objects to go through her and for her to go through objects), Shadow Clone Jutsu, Summoning Jutsu (can summon a big bird)  
Forbidden Jutsus: Mind's eye jutsu allows her to read the mind of others or go into the mind of others, Soul transfer jutsu,Shadow shield jutsu chakra barrier shield that protects a person or even a group of people for a few minutes and can even be used to close off a cave entrance and to deflect blows ,Deflection allows her to block the sharingan from copying her moves  
Pets: Savanna bird  
Story: When she was young and in school, she was a silent one and was mostly a good student. She was not exactly withdrawn. She did not even know that Kabuto was a member of the sound village back then. Kabuto kept an eye on her and whenever she got hurt, he would tend to her injuries. She was made fun of at times for talking to animals including the birds. She usually did ask for Iruka for help after classes because she was sometimes hesitant to ask in class. At times, she felt like no one would like her. Before her graduation, she was suddenly placed into some makeshift team, having no idea what it was about. It was rumored that the third hokage suspected something about her. During her mission, her team mates were attacked by sound ninjas and without their sensei, her team mates were killed around her.

Without warning, she suddenly felt emotional and killed all the sound ninja. When the team failed to report, some of the ninjas were sent and included on that search was Iruka, Ebisu and several other ninjas. She had been missing for about 3 days and she was found on a rainy day, quite shaken up and scared. She was quite traumatized from the events and Iruka was the first one that found her. She was soaked and her body was weak. Iruka was the one that ran over and caught her in his arms at the moment she passed out. When she got back, it was uncertain of what her fate would be and if she would ever be the same. It had been hard for her to recover and she almost fell into a deep state of shock. She was unable to mostly talk and that mission affected her emotionally. Her family was always on missions and it's believed she has a older brother. On one day, she seemed to have gone missing again and when she was not found at home, Iruka managed to find her and stop her from harming herself. It was very hard for her to open up and she felt guilty. Kabuto had went to her place and managed to get her to open up a bit when she told him not to leave her. She had cried in his arms and of course, he was there for her.

After some time, she met Shikamaru and at first, she was hesitant to speak to him. However, the two became friends even if people would never expect Shikamaru to talk to a girl considering that he found them troublesome.

There is only a few that know about her power which include the third Hokage and several other ninjas. Her sensei and team mates are not aware of her powers.

During her school days, Kabuto had usually kept her company. He had one protected her from glass shards when a lightning bolt hit the school. The two were usually in each other's company and even if he was not always around, there was times that she still thought of him.

Despite learning that Kabuto was a sound ninja, the two had still remained close. He will not lie to her and sometimes, he informs her if there will be an attack on her. She onced used her forbidden jutsu and made him see his fear only to end up having to save him when he gets captured. However, he was allowed to be freed and he returned. Still, the bond they have seems strong.

Because of her abilities, she has become a target for Orochimaru and when she learns about this, she didn't see it coming and learns that her powers could possibly have a dark side if not kept undercontrol. She does question herself and feels like she does not know who she is at times. She was hesitant to share it with anyone around her age.

As time goes on, she starts to develop a crush on Shino though she was not really aware of it. When she met Team 8 through Team 10, she actually was caught by Shino when she fell. He was a bit annoyed at first but got used to it after a while. The two became good friends and only things got better for her even if she was facing danger. Once her life became in complete danger, she had to make a choice of who to trust with her secret.

Leah Akamauri Age: 13 Rank:  
Blood Type: B Hair color: Pink Eye color: Hazel Team mates: Blaze, Leah Akamauri Pets: Dog Jutsu: Abilities: Besides transforming into other people, she can also change into different animals with the transformation jutsu. Sensei:  
Relations: Kiba Cousin

She is a very cheerful girl and like Kiba, she can get excited. She has her own dog though it looks more like a wolf at times when it transform. She can do some of the same jutsus like Kiba does and she is fast.

Sasori Ackunaue Age: 13 Gender: Male Eye color: Dark Brown Blood Type: O Hair color: Shoulder length black hair Weapons: A long bladed sword.

Sasori is a calm and collected guy and could be somewhat compared to Itachi due to the cold look he gives. He never ties up his hair and he seems to get the attention of women as well. He became Blaze's team mate after graduation. He's not harsh but he's smart and is agile on his feet. He carries a sword on his back and it can cut through chakra if it makes contact with the skin. His sword can cut the body and he always keeps it clean. Him and Blaze do seem to get along and he does talk but not too much. Sasori is quite sharp but doesn't always escape from injury.

Name: Sakari Nakamura Age: 14 Gender: Female Graduation age: 9 Rank: Genin Blood Type: B+ Eyes: Green Hair: Blue Team mates: Takuno Hizuhaki, Tori Estrada Hair color: Blue Favorite food:  
Least favorite food:  
Weapons: Fan, kunai Jutsu: Wind Blade jutsu Village: Suna but later moved to leaf.

She wears kind of the same clothes as Ino but her style can be compared to Mai from Fatal Fury and Chun Li. She is able to stand her own ground and isn't afraid to get hurt.

Takuno Hizuhaki Gender: Male Age:  
Village Teammates: Tori Estrada & Takuno Hizuhaki Sensei:

Tori Estrada Gender: Female Age Village Weight:  
Height:  
Rank:  
Team mates: Sakari & Takuno

-  
Takumo Ikashi Gender: Male Age: 27 Eye color: Green Hair color: Black Height: 5'7 Rank: Jounin Students: Blaze , Sasori & Leah Original students: Akana Twotori, Blaze --

Nakari Shokani Gender: Female Age: Unknown Village:  
Eye Color Hair color Rank: 


	2. Life was easy then

Smoke and Mirrors by Sonar Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto. I only own Blaze Shizuzhaki, Sasori Ackunae, Leah Akamauri, Savanna, Akana Twotori and there will be others introduced throughout this story. Please note that some characters might seem out of character. It takes place before Sasuke leaves. i don't expect this to be perfect because it's my first Naruto fic and I'll think up a better title soon.  
A/N: This first chapter is about the past a bit before her first team gets killed. I got the idea of doing this story because I roleplay on gaiaonline as this character. This was meant to be a short chapter.

--

Chapter 1: Life was easy then

Blaze Shizuzhaki thought that she was normal but as a ninja, life was never normal. She was currently at school and it was recess. Everyone was kids of course and some people were being teased upon. Blaze was no different but she was made fun of at times. As recess was going on, a younger Kabuto Yakushi was watching the kids. He was currently just hanging around there to help with injuries and so forth. He was older than most of the kids as he looked around.

Blaze was with her messenger bird, Savanna who was keeping an eye out. Still, Blaze was not exactly alone. She had no idea that her life would change at a young age. Blaze was talking to her bird as if she knew what the bird was saying which she knew what it was. Kabuto had looked up at the sky and saw that it about to rain. At the moment, Iruka saw the clouds.

Iruka spoke," Everyone! Come inside. It's about to rain."

There was collective groans but no one dared disobey the teacher. All the students got up as rain drops started to come down. As Blaze was running on her way, a foot came out and tripped her causing her to land in the mud. There was laughter heard as Iruka saw what had happened. Blaze managed to keep herself from crying as several other students seemed to laugh at it. Iruka shook his head.

Iruka yelled," Kiba!"

Kiba nearly freaked out as Iruka crossed his arms.

Iruka spoke," I want a word with you right now. Get over here. The rest of you inside."

As Blaze was getting up, Kabuto had came over and kneeled down. Blaze may of been a bit surprised. He had offered his hand.

Kabuto spoke," That was rather mean of him to do that. Here. Let me help you."

She did not hesitate to accept his hand and he helped her up to her feet. He made sure that she was not hurt before walking her back over. She was lucky that it was not raining hard quite yet. Iruka was telling Kiba to go back in as Kabuto brought Blaze over.

Kabuto spoke," She's all right."

Iruka smirked almost but kept a bit serious. He was keeping Kiba around for punishment. Kabuto looked to Blaze as her long brown hair remained still while the wind was trying to pick up a bit.

Iruka spoke," Let's head inside."

Blaze says nothing as Iruka lets her pass. Everyone gets inside and everyone was back in their seats in class to learn more. Kabuto had excused himself so he could get back to the nurse's office. Blaze was seated near the front and looking ahead. Blaze took a moment to look out the window and saw that Savanna has taken off.

Iruka spoke," All right class. Since it is raining outside, we will be staying inside. Anyways, we shall continue with our lesson."

Blaze was used to the teacher getting down to business. He did not play favorites and loved all his students all the same. There was alot of students around and their names were not always easy to remember. Blaze did wish at times that she was in another class but the truth was there was sometimes where she was with another teacher.

It was something about the rain that did put her at ease a little bit. She knew that this day would not be easy. She loved the rain and yet it always happened at the strangest times. She just patiently waited for the time to pass but she would be left at school again waiting for someone to take her home. Her parents were always on mission and no one knew her family really so she usually walked alone unless someone was there.

Iruka went through his lessons and already had to lecture Naruto for pulling some pranks in class and at Kiba for laughing too loudly. Naruto always made a fool of himself. Blaze thought that she should switch classes. However, she was very focused and determined to become a ninja. She was here to learn. She never looked back.

Blaze managed not to sigh while taking notes on this. She did not understand a few things so she decided to wait after class to ask Iruka. The time started to pass faster than expected. Soon enough, it was after school. Blaze smirked as the students started to leave. Blaze waited and then got out of her desk. Iruka was just starting to get his bag packed when he hears footsteps. He looks up and saw Blaze.

Iruka asked," Can i help you?"

He sounded very polite as Blaze nodded.

Blaze replied," I was having trouble understanding something sensei."

Iruka asked," What seems to be the problem?"

He did not even ask her about if she was all right but it was all right. He seemed strict but he still showed that he cared. Of course he had to be hard on his students at times so they would pay attention. He never did have a problem keeping the students under control except for a select few. Blaze looked at him and then told him about what was giving her problems. Iruka was able to help her understand.

Iruka asked," Does that help you?"

She replied," Yes. Thank you."

Iruka smirked," Your welcome. You should get home before this weather gets any worse."

Blaze nods and then excuses herself, saying goodbye before leaving the room. She closed the door behind her. Iruka did kind of sigh a bit after she left because he had to write a letter to Kiba's parents again.

Iruka thought," What am I going to do with him?"

Iruka placed a hand to his chin and sat down. He sorted through his papers and knew that he had some grading to do yet.

As Blaze was walking down the hallway, she noticed at how quiet it was. She was certain that only the teachers were left. She was wrong but she had not known that yet. She got to where the coat rack was and got her jacket on. She had no umbrella so she had to endure the rain. As she makes her way to the opening of the school, she saw it was really coming down. She sighed softly.

"Looks like another walk home alone.", she thought as she touched one of the columns.

She was taken offguard when a voice spoke up.

"Walking home?", asked the voice.

Blaze turned and it had been Kabuto, smiling a bit. He looked right at her. At this time, she was able to respond.

"I didn't expect it to rain today.", she replied.

"It always rain at the most unexpected times.", he replied.

He got next to her and smirked.

"I can walk you home if you want.", he offered.

It did catch her offguard but she could not understand what drew her to this person. He had always been there when she least expected it. She did not really remember his name at first but started to remember it as he saw her more.

"Are you sure?", she asked.

"I don't mind at all. I also got an umbrella.", he spoke as he was holding an umbrella.

How did he know that she did not have one? He started to move and was in the rain. He opened the umbrella and reached out his hand.

Kabuto spoke," Come on before you get soaked."

Blaze blinked her eyelids twice and then moved. She had soon joined Kabuto as he smiled. The sound of the rain was relaxing. She managed to keep up with him as he went slow.As they were walking, it was the end of another school day but there was more to come. He did talk a bit to her and she did seem to respond. Blaze could only think of what would happen next but little did she know that rain would be a sign of a bad omen and of things to come. 


End file.
